gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuki Yao
Kazuki Yao (矢尾 一樹 Yao Kazuki?, born June 17, 1959 in Kanazawa, Ishikawa)is a veteran voice actor and actor currently represented by Mix Max. Filmography Television animation ; 1986 * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Judau Ashta ) ; 2007 * Death Note (Shidoh) Unknown date * Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Desmond) * Astro Boy (Skunk) * Beast Wars (Starscream) * Beast Wars Neo (Saberback) * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc (Gaston) * Betterman (Bodaiju) * Black Jack (Takashi) * Captain Tsubasa (Heffner) * Detective Conan (Kuramoto Youji, Toby Keynes, Kando, Yaguchi Akihiko, Reiji Himuro) * Corrector Yui (Kasuga Shinichi) * Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God (Shinobu Fujiwara) * Demonbane (Tiberius) * Digimon Adventure 02 (Igamon) * Digimon Xros Wars (Zamielmon) * Doraemon (Red haired Gang Member) * F-Zero Falcon Legend (Jack Levin) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Lieutenant Yoki) * Genesis of Aquarion (Moroha) * Grenadier (Suirou) * Great Teacher Onizuka (Toshiyuki Saejima) * Gunslinger Girl (Marco) * Hanada Shōnen Shi (dad) * Harelya II Boy (Reiji Maroka) * Hunter × Hunter (2011) (Majitani) * Initial D (Kouichirou Iketani) * Inuyasha: The Final Act (Kaō, English: The Flower Prince) * Jankenman (Kamen Osodashi) * Kaiji (Kitami) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (Takeda Ikki) * Kenran Butohsai (Episode 18, Crawley) * Keroro Gunsou (Zoruru) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Steng) * Marchen Awakens Romance (Puss n' Boots) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Arbor Lint) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Gates Capa, Addis Aziba, Sorama) * Monster Rancher (Tiger) * NG Knight Lamune & 40 (Da Cider) * Nerima Daikon Brothers (Prime Minister Oizuma) * Naruto: Shippuden (Suika) * Ninja Scroll: The Series (Kawahori) * One Piece (Jango, Mr. 2 Bon Clay, Franky, Fake Sogeking) * Pokémon (Tougan) * Pretty Sammy TV (Ginji Kawai) * Real Drive (Ayumu Fujiwara) * Saint Seiya Omega (Taurus Harbinger) * Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (Ikki Takeda) * Street Fighter II V (Fei Long) * Sweet Valerian (Stress Team) * Tenjho Tenge (Bunshichi Tawara) * VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire (Da Cider) * Wedding Peach (Pluie) * Wolverine (Hideki Kurohagi) * Yaiba (General Mongetzu, Gekko) * Zoids: Chaotic Century (Stinger) Original video animation (OVA)Edit * The Heroic Legend of Arslan (1993) (Guibu) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1998) (Warren Hughs) Unknown date * Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman (Zellos) * Bastard!! (Dark Schneider) * Crystal Triangle1 * Gunbuster (Aim for the Top! - Top wo Nerae!) (Toren Smith) * Madara (Seishinja) * Megazone 23 Parts I and II (Shogo Yahagi) * Murder Princess (Dominikov) * Ushio and Tora (Juro) * Yagami-kun's Family Affairs (Yūji Yagami) * Soreyuke Marin-chan (Stripper in episode 2) Theatrical animationEdit * Violinist of Hameln (1996) (Hamel) Video gamesEdit * Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! S (2012) (Chosokabe) Unknown date * Angelique (Pastha) * Demonbane (Tiberius) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (Judau Ashta) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (Judau Ashta) * Initial D Arcade Stage series (Koichiro Iketani) * Kaiser Knuckle (known outside Japan as Global Champion) (Kazuya) * One Piece (Jango, Mr. 2 Bon Clay, Franky) * Puyo Puyo CD (Satan) * Puyo Puyo Tetris (X) * Super Robot Wars series (Judau Ashta, Gates Capa, Fujiwara Shinobu, Fog Sweeper, Tiberius, Da Cider) * Tales of the Abyss (Dist) * Ys 4: The Dawn of Ys (Mīyu) Drama CDsEdit * Fujimi Orchestra Series 2: D-Senjou no Aria (????) (Tsutomu Yasaka) * Fujimi Orchestra Series 6: Manhattan Sonata (????) (Takane Ikushima) * Fujimi Orchestra Series 7: Recital Rhapsody (????) (Takane Ikushima) * Fujimi Orchestra Series side story: Yasei no Amadeus (????) (Takane Ikushima) * Yumemiru Nemuri Otoko (????) (Kenji Anan) TokusatsuEdit * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994) (Ninjaman/Samuraiman) * Gekisou Sentai Carranger (1996) (OO Batton) * B-Robo Kabutack (1997) (Denden Roller) * Voicelugger (1999) (Buzzerma) * Moero！！ Robocon (1999) (Roboboss (Voice), Police (Actor)) * Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. Go Go V (2001) (Murder Boxer Boribaru/Fused Psyma Boripierre (Voice of Taiki Matsuo)) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005-2006) (Hades God Drake) * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (2006) (Ouga) * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2012) (Ninjaman) (Episode 45 & 46) * Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger (2012) (Doctor Z/Takehiro Tsuzuki (Actor)) * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (2013) (Debo Nagareboshi) * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (2015) (Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma) Category:Voice Actors